


Learning to be Domestic

by deanloveshimsomepie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanloveshimsomepie/pseuds/deanloveshimsomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many Sherlocks does it take to get the milk?<br/>I don't know.<br/>Me neither, because you've never bloody done it!</p><p>Well, John, how things have changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to be Domestic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Johnlock fanfic, and I hope you like it!  
> Enjoy <3

John peeked into Sherlock’s bedroom, only to find the room empty.

“Dammit,” he thought, and pulled out his cell phone.

_WHERE ARE YOU? –JW_

_I’LL BE BACK SOON. –SH_

John sighed. At least he wasn’t in any trouble.

John knew he cared more about his male roommate than he should, seeing as he always denied his apparent homosexuality. He wasn’t _gay._ He was _bisexual._ There was a difference, and no one really acknowledged that fact.

John lazed around the flat, and accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson.

“It’s a good thing you don’t take milk in your tea, dearie, because we’re all out again,” she said to him, shaking her head and sighing.

John groaned. He’ll have to take a trip to the store later.

John picked up a book and began to read.

\-----oOo-----

A few hours later, John heard the sound of a door opening and closing and got up to tell Sherlock off that bloody twat-

Sherlock Holmes walked in with groceries.

John spluttered. “Sherlock…what-why-“ until he decided to be indignant. "You call this "back soon?"

“Got the milk, John,” Sherlock stated uncertainly. “Didn’t know which one, so I got one of all of them. That's the excuse for being late. You’d have thought being a genius at detecting things would also include being able to detect what kind of milk your roommate drinks, but…”

John laughed. “Well, what’s all this for?”

Sherlock looked down. “I decided…that if I’m going to spend my entire life with you, I might as well know how to do a few domestic things.”

John started. “What do you mean?”

“You should know how to hide your feelings, John.”

John’s eyes went wide.

“You think love is a mystery to me, but chemically, it’s very simple. Dilated pupils, increased heart rate…you have all the signs.”

John opened his mouth to explain, but-

“And if you actually managed to _look_ , you would be able to see I have all the signs, too.”

“John…”

John coughed. “Yes?”

“Will you…um…”

John reached up and pulled Sherlock down by his neck. Right before he kissed him, he whispered, “ _Of course_ I’ll marry you, you bloody prick.”

Sherlock smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Please leave kudos :D  
> ILY


End file.
